


Don't Stop

by NotThatBlonde



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatBlonde/pseuds/NotThatBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on the song Don't Stop by 5 Seconds Of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine asked me to write something with a 5SOS song in my mind. I gave it my own twist with our favourite OTP in mind. 
> 
> Have fun :)

From the moment she walked into the room, the world around him had disappeared, and he only had eyes for her. Her blonde hair shone like a diamond in the hot summer sun, reminding him of a tropical beach, sunglasses and cocktails. Her hair was wavy, and she had made a triangle shape at the back of her head with some silver bobby pins, pinning back a few strands of her hair, but still letting some curls frame her face.

She was beyond beautiful. More than just his pair of eyes fell on her when she had walked into the room. He only realized he was staring at her from the moment she looked back into his eyes. She smiled shyly when she noticed him staring.

Somewhere deep inside he had found the courage to walk towards her. It was probably the curiosity he had felt when she had walked into the room. He hadn’t figured out what he was going to say, but he was certain her voice would be as beautiful as she was.

He ended up asking her number. She wrinkled her nose. She looked at him with surprise in those blue eyes like she couldn’t believe anyone would want to ask her number. As if she hadn’t noticed all eyes were on her from the moment she walked in. Suddenly, as if she had become aware he asked her a question, she answered, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“I don’t have a phone.” She said with a voice even more beautiful than he could have imagined.

She leaned closer towards him now, and he didn’t know how to reply. Of course she had a phone, who didn’t have one these days? But he didn’t know what to say. Leaning close, he could smell her perfume, and it smelled delicious. He normally didn’t like cherries that much, but her perfume made him want to buy a whole cherry tree.

“Better luck next time.” She whispered in his ear, smiled at him and walked away, to what he could only guess be her friends.

He looked at her as she was walking away. Somewhere halfway, she turned around, smiled, and winked at him. She knew what she was doing, and she was good at playing this little game. He stood frozen at the spot where she left him, not able to move, and not sure what to do. He felt a bit angry. Normally, it was him who played games, and not the other way around. She just completely owned him, and he had no idea how to react on that.

Suddenly, as if he didn’t know where he was anymore, he was aware of the music again, and how perfectly she moved to that beat, the lyrics describing perfectly what had just happened between him and the girl.

_Every time you move to the beat it gets harder for me and you know it_

“Shut up, Luke.” He grumbled.


End file.
